To Find Each Other
by Natsuminatsu
Summary: Ace is the only heir of famous Gold Roger company. Sabo is heir of most respected noble, Outlook III who own the most prestigious Hotel in Raftel City. Luffy is the only heir of Dragon Revolutionary Company. They meet by chance and become brother. But they separated in the unfortunate event occur. Can Ace, Sabo and Luffy reunite one again? Modern au.
1. Prologue

**Ace is the only heir of famous Gold Roger company. Sabo is heir of most respected noble, Outlook III who own the most prestigious Hotel in Raftel City. Luffy is the only heir of Dragon Revolutionary Company. Each of them meet by chance and become brother by bond. But they become separated in the unfortunate event occur in one of the Festival in Raftel City. Can Ace, Sabo and Luffy be reunite again? Modern au.**

_Author Note: My english isn't that good so i hope you all enjoy this story. All OP character belong to Oda. Any comment from you all i appreciate it either it's good or bad. Thank you for reviewing. _

* * *

Prologue

1O years old freckles boy with black messy hair and grey eyes sitting alone watching the television in the living room in the uphill mansion on Mt. Colubo own by the Portgas family. He slightly feel bored because he doesn't know what to do. He had too much free time. He been in the care of Dandan after his parent die in the car accident after a month he was born. Dandan is his mother adopted sister. Even though she speak roughly and seem didn't care whatever he doing but she is kind any never want to showing affection that she really care about him.

"Brat!!! You skip the class again aren't you?" she said loudly.

"So? Nobody care... They don't even like me there." he reply.

"Even so don't skip. What i gonna do with you brat." she sigh.

"Why should i?" he just ignore her. He then stand up and leave the mansion.

"PORTGAS D ACE! Where you going?!" she said with angry voice.

"Out!" Ace shouted and stick his tongue out. The caretaker is fuming angry and been held by her two assistant, Dogra and Magra.

"Don't come back late BRAT!!!" She yelled and see Ace leave the mansion running to the forest nearby.

"Calm down boss. Don't worry i tell other to keep in watch for him." Dogra said sweat dropping.

* * *

10 years old boy with blonde hair and blue sea eyes watching the sea from his window room. His desk is full of book. He just finish reading one of the book and try to take a rest for awhile. His big luxurious bedroom feel empty. He really like to know what out there. He love to be free and always curious in what he see. He like to discover new things and learning. He is smart enough to know how the noble work system. Even he didn't like it he cannot do anything.

"Sabo, what are you doing?" a man with a top hat come into his bedroom. His cloth scream great noble.

"Taking a rest?" Sabo said.

"After this we have to go to the hotel. You mom already arrange your meeting with your future bride. I need you to be there before dinner. Continue you study after this i will ask one of the servant to fetch you." He said proudly and leave the room afterward.

Sabo sigh. He hate this. His only 10 years old and now he gonna marry someone who he didn't like and know. It really suck!

He open wide his bedroom window and watch it with awe. He see the birds fly freely and the sound of the sea calming his frustration. Determination shown in his eyes.

'To be poor and free or to be rich and caged?'

He watch again the deep blue sea in front of him. After a while he make up him mind. He took his large black top hat with a pair of blue goggles wrapped around it that he secretly buy from the local shop when his family went out. He then put on his blue jacket with the sleeves rolled up and take some money he save for the day he will determine to make a run from his corrupted noble world.

"It's now or never!"

After he carefully surveillance his surrounding, he make a move and quitely escape the noble masion from his bedroom window. He hide his present in the shadow and make a quick move to the east wall where a secret hole he use to go outside without anyone know. Out from the mansion wall he seal the entrance with a few large stone. He then happily flew from that place and never look behind again run straight into the forest.

"Finally, I'm FREE!"

* * *

A 7 years old boy with dark shaggy hair, owlish eyes and a scar with two stiches underneath his left eyes wearing a red shirt and a blue trouser with a strawhat on his head smiling happily went into the shop own by Makino.

"Yo!" he greet her.

"Morning Luffy!" Makino answer happily. "How was your day?"

"Great! But... I really miss Shanks." he said and take a sit in front of Makino bar table.

"Didn't you two already make a promise to see each other again?" she asked.

"Yeah, but it gonna take a long time. No one as nice as Shanks." he answer with a sad tone. Makino just smile sadly.

"Don't be sad. Your grandpa call and he said he's coming next week." Makino smile toward him.

"WHAT?! Makino hide me. Everytime jiji came he always take me to train. I don't want to train. I want to explore like Shanks do." Luffy panicking. Makino just sweatdrop.

"Alright I tell him to bring you explore into the forest and no training. Or i won't let him eat in this shop again. Is it ok like that?" she said.

"Yeah! Thanks Makino! I love you." Luffy then give a light kiss on her cheek and then dancing around happily. Makino smile and laugh with his antics.

"Makino i'm going play into the forest. I come back later." Luffy said and run straight into the forest.

"Be careful and make sure be home before lunch!" she yelled.

"OK!" Luffy answered happily.


	2. Chapter 1 : The Heir

* * *

**I say WOW! I never thought someone follow my story. Thanks for reviewing, follow and favourite my story. Thanks for your all support.****Please enjoy reading the first chapter.**

* * *

_Summary : Ace is the only heir of famous Gold Roger company. Sabo is heir of most respected noble, Outlook III who own the most prestigious Hotel in Raftel City. Luffy is the only heir of Dragon Revolutionary Company. Each of them meet by chance and become brother by bond. But they become separated in the unfortunate event occur in one of the Festival in Raftel City. Can Ace, Sabo and Luffy be reunite again? Modern au._

* * *

CHAPTER 1 : THE HEIR

Past time...

Roger sitting in his office chair and looking out the window. The Chairman of Oro Jackson Co. looking worried. No smile plaster on his face. The knock on the door make him turn around. A guy with a white long hair with goatee, wearing round glasses and have a scar over his right eyes come in with a file in his hand.

"Captain, something wrong?" he asked.

"Rayleigh, I think someone is after me. I afraid she gonna become the victim. My heir is in danger." Roger said making Rayleigh shock.

"Heir? I never knew you married captain?" he confused.

"No one knew my friend. Don't take it personel. I'm sorry I never tell you, I should trust you. I should tell you." Roger appologize sadly.

"Never mind I know you have your own reason. So tell me who she is?" Rayleigh just sigh.

"Promise me you protect them if something happen to me? This company i already put it on his name as a heir. Can you make sure to manage this before he ready to take over? You the only one i trust. You are my first mate after all." Roger said. Rayleigh feel something wrong with his best friend. He look into Roger eyes to see if this is not true but he find non.

" I promise Captain. "He answered determinedly.

" This is the address, if something happen to me you know what to do. Find her... My wife, Portgas D Rouge." he said. For once Rayleigh see his captain genuine smile with peace. He then leave the office.

Two week later...

_'There' s a car crash at the first juntion in the Louge Town. There two victims involve in the car crash. A woman as a pasanger and a man who is in the driver seat with their safety belt buckle on. The police has come to investigate at the scene and from the first investigation they suspect that their car try to avoid something and crash afterward when they cannot control it anymore. The female victim is known as Portgas D Ace and shockingly the male victim is the famous CEO of Oro Jackson Co. Gold Roger. The police try to investigate the truth behind this incident and why this two best friend doing in this part of town?... ' the news on the car accident spread wildly._

Rayleigh shocked beyond expectation. The mug in his hand drop down crashing on the floor. The morning coffee that he drank now splash on the floor. Tear leaking from his eyes. The employee of Oro Jacson become panic, sad and some of them didn't believe what had just happen.

"Too soon captain... Too soon... " Rayleigh monologue sadly.

The news shocking all the people in the Raftel City that day.

* * *

Present time...

"PORTGAS D ACE!!!" Dandan yelled angrily. The 10 years old just roll his eyes hearing his caretaker fuming. Dogra and Magra by her side try to calming her down.

"Who told you to quitting school?!" she asked.

"No one, old hag. Simple, if they don't like me so i leave." Ace answer bluntly. Dandan just sigh heavily.

"If you mom still alive she gonna turn this mansion upside down. Go to your room, brat! You give me a headache." she said.

Ace stomped heavily to his room as protest. A loud bang heard afterward. He then sit on his bed angrily.

"Who want an orphan as their friend even if your mom is been respect by other..." he monologue. He lay down and close his eyes.

Half an hour later he decide to go to the attic to watch the sea from the attic window. He quitely go down the stair to get some snack at the kitchen but then he stop when he saw Dandan doing sitting at the living room by herself. A cigarette in his hand lit dimly.

_'The old hag smoking?' _

He sneak and hide behind the sofa when he see Dogra and Magra coming. Both of them walk to Dandan with sad face.

"Boss don't mad at him. I think what he say is true. I ask few students at his school. Most of his class left him alone and ignore him. Some even avoid to be near him." Dogra said. Dandan just sigh.

"I know. Do you think i didn't care? Most of the town people talk strangely about him. It really pissed me you know. Just because he is an orphan doesn't mean they can treat him like that. I really wish Rouge were here. She can give some lessons to them. I try hard enough not to strangle them. Stupid community! I hope his ok." she said. Ace who hear it behind the sofa freeze up.

_'She care... about me?'_

A feeling of respect emerge from his heart. Even though Dandan always angry at him he never expect she will care about him. A small smile crave on his face. He know Dandan will not be honest to him about this thing so he quitely back out from the sofa and go to the kitchen to take the snack he want earlier. After that he quitely ran to the attic and close the door behind.

He take a seat near the window while munching the snack and watching the deep blue sea from there. It's calm his heart for a while. An old book opposite him make him curious. A brown hardcover thick old journal get his attention from watching the sea. He pick it up and examine it.

_'MY JOURNAL'_

Ace brush his finger through the wording. He open the front page of the journal. He read silencely.

_'To My Beloved Wife and Best Friend,_

_Portgas D Rouge_

_This journal is a gift to you for you to write down all your best memories and moments._

_From your Beloved Husband and best friend,_

_Gol D Roger'_

'The Roger...?! The famous Gold Roger is mom husband?! Thats mean... I am Roger's son? Isn't his name was Gold Roger? Why he as D as a middle name?' Ace feel shocked.

He quickly turn to next page and read it. He still didn't believe it but he need to know the truth. Maybe his mom journal has the answer he searching for.

~TBC...


	3. Chapter 2 : The Noble

Summary : Ace is the only heir of famous Gold Roger company. Sabo is heir of most respected noble, Outlook III who own the most prestigious Hotel in Raftel City. Luffy is the only heir of Dragon Revolutionary Company. Each of them meet by chance and become brother by bond. But they become separated in the unfortunate event occur in one of the Festival in Raftel City. Can Ace, Sabo and Luffy be reunite again? Modern au.

* * *

CHAPTER 2 : THE NOBLE

Past time...

Outlook III is a respectful, proud and rich noble. He is in high status above all noble make him a reason to be respect by other noble. Unfortunately, not all people like his altitude. For him money can solve everything. Corruption always linger around every noble who is only care about their status and money. The rich people become richer and the poor become more poorer. That the reality at Raftel City.

The owner of the most prestigious and luxurious hotel at Raftel City didn't earn respect from his only son, Sabo. Sabo despise the noble system that his father have use in daily life. Corruption, threatening and lies. Even some of the high up police in that area already been silence by his father with money.

Once Sabo ask why to his parent need to do that in public earning him a slap on the face by his mother, Didit. That the first time he see his father true faces. Not enough with it, the discrimination to other make him realize all this year that he learn from his father are not true.

"Why father?" Sabo asked.

"We are a true noble. They don't deserve in our world. We are more powerful than them." reply Outlook with proud.

"I rather be with them." Sabo said quitely but his father heard it. A slap on the face shocked Sabo out.

"Father...!?" He rub his cheek.

"Go to your room young man. I don't need you said all this rubbish. From now on your grounded. You are forbidden to go out from the room from now on. Guards, take him to his room and lock him. Don't let him out unless i said so!" Outlook give his stern look to Sabo. He then see the boy been escorts to his room and lock up.

From then Sabo try to escape from his 'cage' but always fail because he been caught by the guards who is on watch. His just sigh whenever he been caught up. A long silence as protest to his family when his father scold him about his action.

One day his father summond him to the study room. He saw his mother by his side and a young boy wore a shirt with frills going down the middle along with a bow-tie and suspenders. He had a round head with a thin, flat nose and a bowl-shaped haircut with a smile on his face. He seem to be two years younger that Sabo even though he is the same height as him. Sabo feel curious.

"Sabo, this is your brother Stelly." Outlook introduce his adopted son.

"Brother...?" Sabo feel lost.

"I seen that your rebellion against me clear that your not the best suitor to be my heir. So, I adopted him as one of my suitor." Outlook explained.

"I don't need your money." Sabo said. Outlook feel furious. He clenched his teeth.

"Seem that you still stubborn. Lock him up in his room. Make sure he been watch 24 hour. I don't need a son like him to tarnish my reputation. Until you learn your lesson and begging to return to the noble world, the bedroom is the only place you will been. Take him away." Outlook give his order to his guards. The guards ascort Sabo away.

The arrange married that Didit has arrange for Sabo end up him to dare making final decision about his life.

So then he ran and never looking back.

Now he's free.

* * *

Present time...

Sabo just came back from the forest to his new home which located at the biggest tree uphill on the cliff with a big holes under the tree spacious enough room for three children to sleep in. It's been three month already he live there.

The top hat and the jacket he use is clean became torn up and dirty. Clearly states that he already try to survive on his own.

He learn to survive by what he experienced and what have he read froom book. A long pipe he found from the trash at the market always by his side as a protection.

The dry grass he lay on the ground beneath the tree use as his bed. A blanket he buy from the downtown market is enough for warming him in the night. He make a fire pit to warm him up in the night and try to protect him from the animal in the forest that wandering at night.

The view from the cliff really remarkable. He can see the sea more and the scent of the sea really make him feel he regain his freedom.

"This is my freedom...!" he shouted and smile widely with one of his tooth missing.

Not that he know that decision that he make that day will change his life after this.

~TBC...


	4. Chapter 3 : The Boy

Author note : It really hard to write Sabo story. I end up researching about his and his family biography to find an inspiration. To create the story really is harder that I thought. So I hope you all enjoys Sabo chapter. Please give a comment or any of my spelling or wording that have misspell or unreasonable i humbly apologies for my mistake. Please enjoy next chapter.

* * *

Summary : Ace is the only heir of famous Gold Roger company. Sabo is heir of most respected noble, Outlook III who own the most prestigious Hotel in Raftel City. Luffy is the only heir of Dragon Revolutionary Company. Each of them meet by chance and become brother by bond. But they become separated in the unfortunate event occur in one of the Festival in Raftel City. Can Ace, Sabo and Luffy be reunite again? Modern au.

* * *

CHAPER 3 : THE BOY

Past time...

The forest seem calming Luffy. Thats why he keep playing there. He maybe look like an idiot but he smart when he want to. He just don't like to think much and always straightforward. He can't even lie to save his life. So instinctively he being innocent and naive to save him from the headache when thinking.

Children the same age as him (7 years old) didn't like him and avoid him whenever he keep try to play with them. When he feel hurt by the loneliness in his heart, he will go to the forest and happily find the favourite place he found before he meet Shanks. A cliff that viewing the vast sea. There he will watching the sea everyday and finding the atlas beetle as a companion to play with.

He has one secret he never tell anyone. Once he try to tell the kids he play with end up they called him freak. Thus, his grandfather not always at home for a long time so he will sleep alone. Sometime Makino will come by and sleep over but because of the shop she cannot always be there. She really feel pity with Luffy but he brush her thought away by saying that it one of his grandfather training.

When Shanks come into his life, for once he really feel he have a family. But it not last longer because Shanks is a busy business man and always go travel to work. But both of them make a promise each other to meet in Raftel City when he is going to high school there. He smile widely from then on and try to achieve his goal to meet Shanks.

* * *

Present time...

Luffy sat on the cliff watching the sea with his new atlas beetle on his right shoulder while chewing some meat he get from Makino. The strawhat stay loyal on his head. The wind breeze blew brought along the freshness sea scented. The beetle on his shoulder moving to his back.

"Someone here?" Luffy looking at the beetle. His secret is he can hear a voice. He conclude that that voice is a 'mystery voice' on his logic explanation.

A tall man with dark green jacket and have a tribal tattoo at his left side of his face walking to Luffy. He stopped when he never expected Luffy to be there. Luffy looking into the man eyes with his owlish eyes as he try to search the answer. The eyes contact alone from Luffy seem trying to looking into his soul.

"Who are you old man?" Luffy cocked his head curiously.

"Dragon. What a little boy like you doing here?" Dragon asked. He then sit cross leg in front of Luffy. Luffy eyes shinning excitedly. A wide grind place on his face. Dragon just being stoic.

"Can you transform? Do you have wings? You have scales when you transform?" Luffy asked eagerly. He looking at Dragon from every view try to find any scales on his body.

"My name is Dragon, kid." He explained. Luffy staring longer at the man again.

"Hi, I'm Luffy." Luffy introduce himself excitedly. Dragon look at him like he didn't believe it.

"Your name is Dragon? So you my dad?" Luffy asked. Dragon shocked but he try not to looking like one. He calm himself for a bit.

"Who told you?" Dragon asked. No one know about his tie with Luffy except his father, Garp.

"I saw your picture holding a baby at jiji bedroom under the bed once when I try to hide from jiji training. There some word at the back. I cannot read well but i can spell 'Dragon' and 'Dad'. So, thats that." He answed.

Dragon speechless.

"Are you my dad?" He ask straight forward.

"Yes. And I'm sorry..." Dragon said. Luffy look at his father without even blinking. For a long time neither of them utter any word. A smile widely place on his face.

"Don't. You maybe have a reason. So i don't care." he said. Dragon never thought his son can think wise on this situation. He crave a small smile on his face. Luffy smile back at him.

"Dad can you tell me what it is out there? You work at Raftel City right?" Luffy asked eagerly.

"How do you know?" Dragon feel curious.

"Shanks have that kind of button on his collar. He said only someone from the city have this." Luffy pointing the button on Dragon collar.

"You know Shanks?" Dragon suprise. Luffy nodded.

"Can you tell you dad how you meet Shanks?" Dragon said. Luffy smile happily. He tell all the stories while he with Shanks and how he meet him. Dragon just listen quietly without interfere. He smile at Luffy antics and the way Luffy tell his story animatedly.

Luffy never been so happy. He meet his dad and he tell the story of his promise and adventure with Shanks proudly. He never knew how he waking up in his bed with his strawhat by his side and a piece of paper with a number and an initial D between the ribbon at the strawhat. He took a look at the paper and put it inside of his hat so he won't lose it. He smile happily.

He never knew how his life gonna change afterafter this...

~TBC...

* * *

**Well I want to see Dragon interact with Luffy. Sorry if it a little fluffy. I always wander how Dragon act when Luffy see him.****Don't worry the devil fruit exist in this story and the characters is the same as original. The fishmen is exists here too. Garp will come into the story soon. So don't worry. I hope you all enjoy! (o) /**


	5. Chapter 4 : They meet

Summary : Ace is the only heir of famous Gold Roger company. Sabo is heir of most respected noble, Outlook III who own the most prestigious Hotel in Raftel City. Luffy is the only heir of Dragon Revolutionary Company. Each of them meet by chance and become brother by bond. But they become separated in the unfortunate event occur in one of the Festival in Raftel City. Can Ace, Sabo and Luffy be reunite again? Modern au.

* * *

**Author note : I kinda have a writer block. To squeeze the scene in my mind into a word really hard. How, why, when, who, where? I need to organize first before i write it down. Really afraid this story become boring. If boring tell me honestly. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

CHAPTER 4 : THEY MEET

Ace take a walk in the forest with ease. There he can hunt, play train his body to get stronger. After he discover he is the heir of Roger, he knew that maybe someday Roger enemy will try to threaten him yet kill him. He also try asking other about what if Roger have a heir but the answer is making him really angry and eventually he build up to hate Roger in his heart. They seem to compare Roger to his rival, Whitebeard. He didn't please with the answer he get ended up he beat them up. He know he is short temper but the answer he got feel that he is not deserve to be born into this world. And he hate this feeling!

A long pipe in the trash get his attention. He pull out from it and give it a swing.

"Perfect! I can hunt easier with this." he said happily. He ran along to the forest carrying the pipe in his hand.

* * *

Sabo is angry. It's been a week already the fish that he caught and cooked out dissappear from the river he use to go fishing. It just only few minute he left the fish to be cooked ending up all the fish is gone. He try to search for the culprit but cannot find out. He massage his temple. He look to the tree near the fire pit he built. Something new there today.

"That's new. What is it?" He go near the tree and open up the bundle wraping with big leave all over.

A few type of fruit and fresh berry enough for 2 or 3 day portion cuddle up in the big leave. He shocked. A piece of paper with a messy writing with a word 'SORRY' scribble on it. He look at the paper a few time and blink.

"Hahaha...!!!" laughter echo trough the forest. Sabo laugh all out.

"What a nice thief i got here. I can't even get angry with him or her or whoever... At least he/she apologies." He the wrap all the fruits and take it with him to his hideout.

* * *

Luffy playing at the back of Makino shop. He try to make the two beetles that he caught earlier to battle with each other. A laugh echoing at the back of the shop making Makino who are washing the dishes smile with his antics. After he feel tired, Luffy just lay down on the grass and watching that cloud happily. He turn to the left.

A long use pipe caught his attention. He stare at the pipe for a long time. A smile plaster on his face.

"Shishishi... Makino! Can i have your pipe?" He hop up and run toward Makino.

"Pipe?" Makino looking at Luffy wondering what he talking about.

"That pipe... You still use it?" He askes again. And point to the pipe.

Makino looking at the pipe Luffy pointing to.

"You can have it." she said.

"Yeah!!! Thanks Makino!" Luffy dancing around Makino. He tooked the pipe and run toward the forest.

"Where you going?" Makino asked him. Luffy stopped and turn around.

"Hunting?" He reply bluntly. Makino sigh.

"Make sure you be careful. And come back before dinner." She said again.

"I will! Shishishi..." Luffy laugh and smile widely to Makino. He then disappeared into the forest.

* * *

The ruffle from the bush behind making Ace alert. Someone is here. The ruffle from the left making him precaution more. He ready his pipe. The noise of ruffling leaf getting louder indicate that that thing getting even nearer. Ace in his ready in defense stance.

"Come out who ever you are!" He shouted. Pointing his pipe to the front. The things appears in front of him.

A boy with a blond hair with missing teeth pointing the pipe to him.

Another boy with black messy hair with a scar with two stitches also pointing his pipe toward Ace.

" WHO ARE YOU?!" yelled the three of the unisionly.

Thus, they meet...

~TBC...


End file.
